The New Unholy Trinity - And Santana isn't invited
by maria-fall
Summary: Brittany, Dani and Quinn learn that Santana has been unfaithful with all three of them. They take a trip for the weekend to forget Santana and perhaps find something more.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This takes place right after the 100th episode... I do not own anything...

The tension in the apartment was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Once again Kurt found himself trying to keep the peace in the apartment. Only this time he wasn't caught up in one of Rachel and Santana's fights. No… this was a thousand times worse.

Kurt tried to break the unnerving silence. "So Dani… Elliot's told me that you found a record deal."

Dani nodded while smiling for Kurt. There was no reason he should be caught up in the middle of all of this, she reasoned. "One of the producers liked my demo and wants to sign me to their label."

Kurt clapped his hands. "Oh Dani I'm so happy for you…"

"Thanks Kurt." Dani turned her attention back to Brittany; her smile vanished, her lips were drawn tightly together. "So this is her?" Dani placed extra emphasis on the word 'her'

Kurt knew by the tone of her voice that Dani's meaning of the word 'her' was 'the bitch that stole my girl'.

Brittany crossed her arms. "I have a question I have to ask you Dani."

Dani crossed her arms mimicking Brittany's actions. "Go ahead… Brittany."

"Where is the Smurfs' village located?" asked Brittany. "I spent a whole summer looking in the woods but I couldn't find it."

Dani's mouth dropped. "Umm Brittany… Dani isn't a Smurf." Kurt replied.

"But her hair is blue." Brittany stated. If it weren't for the innocence in her voice Dani would have thought Brittany was trying to start a fight or something. Speechless Dani could only shake her head.

Kurt groaned. He knew the minute Santana got to the apartment World War 3 would break out. Why did he have to get caught up in every mess that Santana made? He wished Rachel were here to help keep the peace.

Brittany pressed Dani further. "Are you not telling me the location of your village because you're afraid I'll tell Gargamel?"

"I'M NOT A SMURF!" Dani shouted. "My natural hair color is brunette." She couldn't believe they were even having this conversation when they had more pressing issues.

Brittany still wasn't convinced. "Is it true that the Smurfs are communists? Their political system seems to go against the very core ideals of capitalism." Brittany put her hands on her hips. "I'll have you know I don't tolerate governments that oppress their citizens."

Kurt heard knocking at the front door. "Oh thank God." Not knowing or caring who it was he rushed to the door thankful for the interruption.

Brittany kept her attention on Dani. "Just so you know I've had a crush on Smurfette since forever."

Dani gritted her teeth. "That's nice."

The two girls heard Kurt's voice in the other room. "Quinn?"

Brittany excitedly hopped around the kitchen before rushing into the foyer. "Quinnie!" She wrapped her arms around the shorter blonde and hugged her tightly.

Quinn was surprised to see Brittany. "Brittany… I didn't know you were here."

"Santana and I are going to Hawaii." the taller blonde cheerfully exclaimed. "I decided to stop by a day early to surprise her."

"Oh Santana is definitely going to be in for a surprise." Kurt quipped.

Quinn nodded. "I see… Well I should be going… I have a lot to do. I just wanted to say hi to… um… Kurt."

Brittany frowned. "But Quinnie you just got here…"

Kurt knew that Quinn was lying through her teeth. Why would she stop by to see him of all people? "Yes Quinn, why leave? You just got here."

Quinn shot Kurt an angry glance. Not wanting to make Brittany suspicious, Quinn finally relented. "Fine I'll stay for awhile."

"Yay! I'll get the shot glasses!" Brittany ran back to the kitchen.

Kurt led Quinn over to the living room. "Ok let's cut the bullshit Quinn."

Quinn decided to be upfront with Kurt knowing that he could be trusted. "Where's Santana at?"

Kurt didn't even have to ask. He had heard the rumors of Quinn and Santana hooking up during Mr. Schue's wedding but of course he didn't believe it. But now it appeared that the rumors he had heard were in fact true.

Kurt sighed. "You couldn't have come at a worst time Quinn." Kurt meant every word he said. It was bad enough with Brittany and Dani here at the same time but Quinn only added more fuel to the fire. Forget fuel, Quinn was adding a nuclear bomb to the fire.

"I didn't know Brittany would be here." Quinn stated. "Honest."

"It's not just Brittany." Kurt kept his voice low so Brittany and Dani wouldn't overhear.

Quinn seemed confused. "What do you mean? Kurt what aren't you telling me?"

On cue Dani came into the room. "Hello?"

Quinn stared at the blue haired girl for a few seconds before shaking her hand. The girl seemed friendly enough. "Hi… Quinn."

"Dani."

Quinn stood there in shock before asking, "Dani? As in Santana's Dani?" Santana mentioned that she had dated a girl named Dani but assured Quinn and Brittany that they had broken up before she came back to Lima.

Once again Dani's bright smile had vanished. "I don't know about that anymore."

"Santana didn't tell her about Brittany yet." Kurt whispered softly in Quinn's ear. It was apparent to Quinn that Santana had lied to her about the breakup and Dani wasn't fully aware of Santana's deceit.

Brittany came into the room with four shot glasses and a bottle of Peach Schnapps that Rachel kept hidden away. She held the bottle up. "Who wants to do body shots?"

Everyone heard the front door open and by the sounds of footsteps it was apparent that two people had walked through the door. Kurt figured that Santana must have gotten a ride with Rachel after work. He was grateful that Rachel was back so he wouldn't have to deal with the fallout that was bound to occur all by himself.

Kurt excused himself and headed to the foyer wanting to warn Santana about the impending doom that awaited her. Hopefully Rachel could think fast on her feet and would be able to diffuse the situation before it spiraled out of control.

"Oh Rachel… I need you now!" Santana moaned. She pinned Rachel against the wall and slipped her tongue down the shorter girl's throat. Rachel lusting for the Latina, pulled Santana even closer to her. They were both unaware of Kurt standing there in the room.

"Oh boy…" Kurt muttered. "This is not going to be good…"

Brittany's shaky voice called out to her lover. "Santana?" Kurt turned around and saw all three girls standing right behind him. It was apparent that the Brittany was crushed and completely heartbroken.

Upon hearing Brittany's voice Santana pushed away from Rachel. She wasn't expecting Brittany until tomorrow.

"This isn't what it looks like Britt…" Santana slowly turned around and to her surprise she saw Dani and Quinn standing right besides Brittany. All eyes were right on Santana and Rachel.

Dani glared at her ex-girlfriend. "Oh really Santana? It really looks like you and Rachel were all over each other."

"Dani… I…" Santana started.

Brittany ran out the front door without saying a word. Santana called out after her but it was too late to beg for forgiveness.

Dani soon followed. "Don't touch me!" she hissed at Santana.

Quinn was the last to leave. "You're a real piece of work Santana."

"FUCK!" Santana cursed out loud. She punched the wall and winced immediately when her hand came into contact with the wall stud. "OW! DAMN IT!" Santana started cursing in Spanish at her bad luck.

Rachel sensed her opening. "So do you think I could go with you on that trip to Hawaii?"

…

Quinn immediately found Brittany outside standing by the building, she was leaning her head up against one of the windows.

"Someone's going to call the cops thinking you're casing the place." Quinn joked hoping to get the tall blonde to smile.

"I want to go home Quinn." Brittany simply stated. Quinn wondered where home was for Brittany. She knew the girl had left MIT for Santana.

Quinn wrapped her arms around Brittany. "I'm sorry about Santana Britt."

Brittany hugged Quinn back. "I'm sorry you got hurt too Quinn."

Quinn realized that Brittany knew about her affair with Santana. "Britt I didn't mean to... It had just happened that way at the wedding. I thought you and Santana had ended everything."

Brittany smiled for Quinn. "I'm not mad at you Quinnie."

"Really?"

Brittany held up her hand. "Pinkie swear."

Quinn smiled and linked pinkies with Brittany. "Want to find a bar and get drunk?"

Brittany nodded. Quinn noticed Dani a few feet away. She told Brittany to wait by her car while she ran over to the blue haired girl. "Dani?"

Dani turned around surprised to see Quinn standing there. "Hey me and Britt are going to find a bar. Do you…" Quinn wondered what she was thinking asking Dani to join them. Maybe misery did love company.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Did you want to join us by any chance?"

Dani silently debated to herself before finally accepting the blonde's offer. "I know a place that's close by."


	2. Chapter 2

"Another round ladies?" The bartender noticed that all three girls seemed upset but it wasn't his place to ask questions. "It's on the house."

Quinn looked over at Dani and Brittany who eagerly held up their empty glasses. Knowing that she should be the responsible one during this time of crisis Quinn shook her head. "I'm good thanks." She gave the bartender a smile letting him know she appreciated his offer.

At one time Quinn would have been blitzed out of her mind drinking in a desperate attempt to forget all about Santana. It was funny how an unwanted pregnancy and a car crash forced her to become a more responsible person. No it wasn't funny it was sad really.

Besides that Quinn knew that she and Santana were nothing more than a brief fling that was nothing compared to what Brittany and Santana had. Or what Dani and Santana had. Quinn had no reason to wallow in self pity right now. If anything she was pissed at both Santana and Rachel for what they had put Brittany and Dani through.

Quinn had no knowledge about Santana getting back with Brittany that week back in Lima. Quinn had too much to deal with between the Glee Club being disbanded and the drama with Puck. She truly felt something for Puck and wanted to try a long distance relationship with him however she still felt something for Santana. Even though it was just a one night stand it made Quinn question everything about herself.

Not wanting to hurt Puck, Quinn had told him everything. Puck being Puck was at first turned on hearing about the two ex-Cheerios sexual escapades. He even asked about a possible threesome. His offer was shot down immediately and it took Puck several attempts to assure Quinn that he was kidding around (well not really). Puck then told Quinn that she should talk to Santana and if she wanted to be with Santana then he would be happy for her. If not he would still be waiting for her when she got back from New York. Quinn didn't know if she would go back to Puck but she knew that she and Santana were never going to happen.

The bartender went back to discussing sports with one of his regulars who was sitting on the other side of the counter. The place was almost empty save for a few patrons scattered around the place. Quinn was grateful for that since she didn't have to worry about getting hit on by some drunk creep. She was sure that Dani and Brittany felt the same way.

Brittany had a ritual that she underwent anytime things went bad for her. She always sat in silence with a lost, sad look on her face that strangely enough made Brittany look even cuter. Usually Brittany wouldn't move or speak until some happy thought popped into her mind. Then she forgot all about her worries and returned to her normal, happy state. It was just like when they were kids and someone had made fun of her. Brittany was the one constant that would never change in an ever changing universe. And in a shitty world like this, Quinn was grateful for that fact. She needed someone who saw the world through innocent naïve eyes.

Dani was silent the entire time as well. She took a sip of her drink. "I knew I wasn't her type." she muttered.

Quinn wanted to say something that would ease Dani's pain. "You have to understand something Dani… Santana isn't a bad person…" _Wait why the hell was she defending Santana now?_

Quinn decided to just roll with what she was going to say. "It's just between dropping out of college and being disowned by her Abuela..."

"That means grandmother in Spanish!" Brittany cheerfully explained to the shorter girl. Brittany was always happy to prove that she was smarter than people gave her credit for. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt Quinn." Brittany sat back in her seat.

"Gee thanks for the translation Brittany." Dani sarcastically replied. "My mother is Mexican… I can understand some Spanish."

Dani noticed Quinn and Brittany's surprised expression. "I'm Irish/Mexican… I guess the Irish features stand out more. People are usually surprised when I say I'm part Mexican."

"Oh… I didn't know Leprechauns lived in Mexico. No wonder Rory couldn't show me his pot of gold. It was all the way down in Mexico!" Brittany was again lost in deep thought; this time she thought about Rory from high school and his imaginary pot of gold.

Quinn shot Dani a look that told her not to bother asking. Dani finished her drink. "I'm sorry if I sounded rude before. I'm just upset."

The bartender offered her another shot, Dani politely declined. She paid her bill before turning to Quinn. "Thanks for the company. It's too bad we couldn't have met under better circumstances."

"Oh…" Quinn really wanted Dani to stay so she could get to know the girl better. There was something about Dani that intrigued Quinn. "I guess this is good night then…" Quinn softly muttered.

Brittany held on to Dani's arm. "Don't leave Dani." Brittany pleaded with the shorter girl.

Dani couldn't resist the Brittany's doe eyes or her innocent demeanor. _No wonder Santana preferred her. Plus Brittany's blonde, thin, beautiful… everything I'm not._ Dani sighed softly to herself.

Dani sat back in her seat. "Fine but I'm not drinking."

"Yay! I'll drink for you." Brittany held up her glass for the bartender to pour another shot.

"I'm cutting you off after this." Quinn warned Brittany. She knew Drunk Brittany (Brittany's alter ego) would be flirting with every guy and girl in the place if given the chance.

Brittany playfully stuck out her tongue at Quinn. "You're no fun Quinn."

"Do you guys have a place to go after?" Dani asked, the concern in her voice was evident.

"I'm staying at the Marriott downtown." Quinn turned to Brittany. "You can stay over if you want Brittany."

"Do they have a pool and hot tub?" asked Brittany.

"What then?" Dani hoped she didn't sound too intrusive. The two girls seemed nice enough and Kurt, Rachel, and Santana had nothing but good things to say about them.

"I guess I'll go back to MIT." Brittany stated.

Dani's eyes widened when Brittany mentioned the prestigious school. "MIT? Don't you have to be a genius to get in?"

Brittany nodded. "Everyone says I'm the greatest mathematical mind since Einstein."

Dani almost fainted from shock. "Einstein!"

"He's Doc Brown's dog." Brittany explained. Both Quinn and Dani stared at the tall blonde. "You know from Back to the Future. Doc sent him one minute into the future in the Delorean."

Quinn and Dani were left speechless. Brittany continued talking. "I tried to time travel once but I got a ticket for speeding and my dad took away my car for a month. I had to hitch rides to school from Lord Tubbington."

Dani hated to ask. "Lord Tubbington?"

"Brittany's overweight cat." Quinn replied.

"It was scary too because Lord Tubbington's license was suspended from a previous DUI." Brittany frowned.

Dani held up her glass. "I need another drink here."

Quinn tried rubbing her temples to ease the headache that the alcohol and Brittany was causing her. Brittany never ceased to surprise her.

Quinn turned to Dani hoping that Brittany was finished with her story. "What about you Dani?"

"I don't know if Kurt told you but I've signed with Matrix Records." Dani admitted. She hadn't told anyone besides Kurt and Elliott about the good news.

Quinn was amazed. "Holy Shit! Really?"

Dani nodded. Quinn smiled. "I'm so happy for you Dani. Now I know someone famous who isn't a complete backstabbing bitch."

Dani knew Quinn was referring to Rachel. "Thank you. I start recording in a few weeks."

"What are you going to do until then?" Quinn asked.

Dani pondered the question. "I don't know…" It was the honest truth. Originally Dani thought about staying at the Spotlight Diner until she began recording her album but she didn't want to be around Santana. It wasn't like Dani needed the money since the company had given her an advance and the contract basically guaranteed that she was set for life as long as if she spent her money wisely.

Dani set down her glass. "I guess I'm not doing anything. I'll probably spend the next two weeks watching movies. It's been forever since I've had some time to relax. Maybe I'll write a couple of new songs."

Quinn kept her eyes on Dani. "Well I have a crazy idea and I won't get upset at all if you decline my offer Dani."

"I know you're in Brittany." Quinn glanced at Brittany before turning back to Dani.

"Okay." Brittany didn't know what Quinn was proposing but like in high school she followed Quinn's every scheme without question.

Dani was interested with what the blonde had to say.

"My uncle has a house in the Hamptons. He's on a cruise and is letting me have the place for two weeks." Quinn didn't mention that she had planned to take Santana along with her for the summer.

"Do you…" Quinn didn't want to sound desperate or weird. It was ironic; in high school everyone she knew would have killed to have gotten an invitation from Quinn Fabray. It meant a move up the McKinley social ladder. All Quinn had to say was 'you're in' and people would show up to any party or gathering she was throwing. Now Quinn was a nervous wreck asking a complete stranger to come on vacation with her.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Why don't you come with us? And really, I won't be mad if you're too busy to come..."

"You really want me to join you in the Hamptons?" Dani asked. She wasn't a hundred percent sure about Quinn's intentions. Quinn nodded with an excited expression (which almost resembled a cute puppy dog) that Dani couldn't resist.

Dani smiled. "I'm in."

(A/N: I'm setting the story around June which probably fits with the Glee timeline)


	3. Chapter 3

The next day…

"Five thousand two hundred and fifty three."

Dani glanced at her calculator. She couldn't believe that Brittany had gotten the answer right. "No way…" Brittany's claims of being a mathematical genius were in fact completely true.

Brittany bounced around in her seat doing a small victory dance. "Brittany for the win again! Who's your daddy! Uh-huh! Its Brittany bitch!" she cheered.

Dani still wasn't deterred. "Ok what's the square root of the previous answer?"

Quinn gritted her teeth while keeping her eyes on the road. The traffic was packed bumper to bumper. "That's enough! You two have been going at it for the past hour we've been in the car. If I wanted to hear math equations I would have taken summer courses back at Yale."

"We're sorry…" Dani and Brittany replied in unison which caused Quinn to crack a slight smile.

The traffic soon cleared allowing Quinn to finally drive at a pace above the speed limit. She wanted to be at the house before dark. They had started out on the road much later than Quinn had planned. Brittany had wanted to sleep in and Dani had to pack and call Gunther letting him know she would no longer be working at the diner. Gunther had given Dani a lot of shit for it but she could have cared less.

The car windows were open allowing the warm summer breeze to flow in. The sun shined bright above, there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The weather was supposed to be nice for the entire weekend into the following week.

"Quinn I'm hungry." Brittany placed a hand on her stomach for extra emphasis.

Quinn glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was just after three and they hadn't had lunch yet. "If you guys can wait an hour we could stop for an early dinner before we reach the house. I know a really good seafood place that's only a mile away from the house."

Quinn glanced in the rearview mirror at Dani. "So Dani where are you originally from?"

"Dallas, Texas." Dani replied. She noticed that Quinn didn't seem the least bit surprised. "My accent gave it away?"

Quinn kept her eyes focused on the road. "I thought your accent sounded a bit Southern. I definitely could tell you weren't a native New Yorker, no offense."

"None taken…"

"What made you decide to move to New York?" asked Quinn.

Dani decided to be completely honest with the two girls. Quinn and Brittany were kind enough to invite her along the least she could do was be honest with the girls' questions. Dani too wanted to get to know Quinn as well as Brittany a bit more as well. "My d-bag parents caught me making out with my girlfriend and long story short they kicked me out of their house."

Quinn was silent for several seconds. "I'm sorry Dani… I went through the same exact thing."

Dani was surprised to find that she had so much in common with Quinn a cheerleader of all people. "Your parents kicked you out too when they found out you were a lesbian?"

Quinn let out a slight laugh before settling down. "No, my dad kicked me out because I got pregnant during sophomore year."

Shocked, Dani's mouth dropped wide open. "Sorry I shouldn't pry."

Quinn shook her head. "No, it's only fair I'm honest with you Dani. To be honest I'm not a lesbian… or at least I don't think I am. To be honest I don't know what I would consider myself."

Brittany raised her hand. "I'm bisexual."

"Thanks Britt we didn't know that about you." Quinn sarcastically replied. She turned her attention back to Dani. "Anyways back to your first question, my family is super religious."

"We have another thing in common." Dani stated.

Quinn nodded. "Right so you know the story. No sex before marriage. Find a nice Catholic boy to marry… For awhile I was President of the Celibacy Club… but everyone there was having sex… it's just like how the Mothers Against Drunk Driving members are all alcoholics with multiple DUIs."

Dani laughed causing Quinn to join in. Quinn soon settled down and continued her story. "Anyways I don't want to bore you with all the specifics but I wound up getting pregnant and thrown out of the house. Fortunately the Glee club came to my rescue. Mercedes and Kurt especially… Unfortunately I was too much of a bitch back then to appreciate how good they were to me."

Quinn looked in the rearview mirror again. Her eyes met Dani's. "I'm not that person anymore Dani. I wish I could go back and change things."

Dani could see that Quinn was indeed sincere. "I think everyone could say that about themselves. That they wish they could go back and make things right with the people they hurt."

Quinn kept her eyes on the road. "Yeah… Long story short my mother took me back after she divorced my father."

"How old is your daughter now Quinn?" asked Dani. She didn't want to upset Quinn but she was becoming genuinely interested in the girl.

Quinn quickly did the math in her head. She truly was a shitty mother. "Four… I gave her up for adoption when she was born. Believe it or not but Rachel's mother adopted her."

"Really? Kurt's told me some strange stories about Lima. It sounded just like one of those soap operas my grandmother used to watch." Dani realized what she had said. "Sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

Quinn giggled. "No, you're completely right Dani… growing up in Lima was… interesting to say the least. It's as if everyone's lives were intertwined in some way there. There was never a dull moment."

Dani leaned towards the front seat. "So was that Sue Sylvester really as bad as Kurt and Santana made her out to be?"

Quinn bit her lip. "Sue was… something else." Quinn was tempted to add. _'More like evil personified.'_

"Coach Sylvester tried to shoot me out of a cannon." Brittany added.

Even Dani found that hard to believe. "Oh come on Brittany!"

Quinn spoke up. "No Brittany is actually telling the truth there. Sue actually tried shooting Brittany out of a cannon. We left the Cheerios right after. Sue found another cheerleader who was willing to perform the stunt. Unfortunately the cannon misfired…"

"Oh my God!" Dani exclaimed.

"Let's just say McKinley was involved in multiple lawsuits." The memory caused Quinn to remember her short stint as a high school cheerleader. "We used to be called the Unholy Trinity."

"What?"

"Britt, Santana, and I. Everyone called us the Unholy Trinity. The girls wanted to be us and the boys wanted us… yet they never really knew us…" Quinn sighed.

"Can I ask you a question Dani? And I'm not trying to offend you." It was now Quinn's turn to walk on eggshells.

Dani shrugged. "Sure go ahead."

"When did you… forget it..." Quinn really didn't want to get on Dani's bad side.

Dani could read Quinn's mind and asked the question that Quinn was afraid to ask. "When did I find out I was a lesbian? I guess I kind of always knew. I never dated boys or even thought about dating them."

Both Quinn and Brittany looked back at Dani. "Really? Even Santana fucked the entire football team by junior year before she decided she was a lesbian." Quinn stated. "Well except for Karofsky and Kurt."

Dani couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Santana never told me about that."

There was a heavy silence in the air for several minutes. Finally Dani decided to resume the conversation. "Kurt never told me he played football. To be honest I never would have guessed he was into sports."

Quinn nodded. "I doubt Kurt told you much about high school. He was the team's kicker. Kurt wound up winning McKinley their only games. He only played to please his father."

"I love Kurt! He's my favorite unicorn!" Brittany cheerfully exclaimed.

Quinn ignored Brittany. There was a hint of anger in her eyes. "But did anyone ever appreciate him or everything that he did for us? No. Everyone except for Brittany treated him like shit when they found out he was gay and I was no better than everyone else was back then. Fuck I swear to God if Kurt ever wants kids and needs a surrogate mother I'm volunteering. It's the least I can do for him."

Again there was an uncomfortable silence in the car. Quinn's eyes searched for Dani's in the rearview mirror. "How bad was it at your school when they found out about you?"

"No one really cared that much. I was pretty much invisible in high school. I never participated in anything… I just sat back in the bleachers unnoticed…" Dani confessed. "I only had one person I would consider a friend back in Texas."

"Now you have three friends. Me and Quinn are your friends." Brittany glanced over at Quinn. "Right Q?"

"Damn straight." Quinn answered. She was still lost for words by Dani's confession. She couldn't believe that someone as hot as Dani could be that lonely. In Quinn's mind Santana was a fucking idiot for how she treated Dani.

"And we can't forget about Kurt either." Brittany stated.

Quinn agreed, even though she wanted nothing to do with Santana or Rachel anymore she wanted to remain friends with Kurt. She was sure Dani felt the same way. "Of course not."

Dani tried not to get choked up. She kept her eyes towards the window. "Thank you…" she whispered. She quickly regained her composure not wanting to seem vulnerable to her new friends.

The three girls talked the entire ride until they got to the restaurant. The atmosphere in the restaurant was casual but eloquent. The waiter led the three to a table in the back against the wall.

Dani glanced at her reflection in the mirror that hung over them. She frowned. The dye was starting to fade and her dark roots were already showing.

Quinn leaned forward and whispered in Dani's ear. "That's a bad habit staring at yourself in public." she joked. "I have to admit you're the only person I know who can rock blue hair."

Dani smiled. "Thanks. The dye is starting to fade though. I think I'm going to switch to pink when I get back home."

"Just like how Quinn's hair used to be!" Brittany's voice couldn't be any louder. Probably everyone in the restaurant overheard her.

Quinn groaned. Why couldn't Brittany keep her big mouth shut. She wasn't ready to share that part of her life with Dani yet.

Dani glanced at Quinn. "You dyed your hair pink?"

Quinn stuttered. "I was going through a bad stage in my life… I tried acting punk."

"Show Dani your Ryan Seacrest tattoo Quinn." Again Brittany failed to use her indoor voice.

Mortified, Quinn mouthed to Brittany to shut up.

"Ryan Seacrest?" Dani tried not to laugh. "No need… I believe you Quinn."

"Ok I had a slight crush on him in high school." Quinn finally admitted. The three girls laughed until a waiter came over to take their orders.

Quinn glanced at the birds tattooed on Dani's arm after the waiter had left. "Sick tattoos Dani. Do you have any others?"

Dani giggled. Quinn swore the shorter girl's laugh was infectious. "Well I can't show you all of them right here."

Quinn batted her eyes at Dani. "Well I'll show you my Ryan Seacrest if you agree to show me yours later."

Dani smiled back. "Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

Dani's mouth dropped when Quinn pulled into the driveway of her uncle's mansion. "Oh my God!"

"Quinn's family is loaded!" Brittany beamed. "They're almost as rich as Santana's parents!"

Dani stepped out of the car. "Wait Santana's family is rich?"

Quinn glanced at Dani. "Let me guess, you fell for Santana's Lima Heights Adjacent act too?"

Dani nodded. "She's quiet convincing…"

Quinn remembered back to Santana's fight with Lauren Zizes that ended badly for Santana. "Until she has to back it up…" she smirked.

Everyone grabbed their luggage from the back seat. "Come on let me show you inside." Quinn turned off the alarm and led everyone inside.

The foyer was huge leading to two dramatic staircases that led up to the second floor. "Second floor's off limits. The guest rooms are on the ground floor." Quinn led her guests down a hallway.

Quinn threw her bags in the first room. "You guys can pick your own bedrooms… this one's mine."

"No fair Quinn! You always get the orgy room!" Brittany pouted.

Dani's eyes widened. "Orgy room?"

Quinn turned on the lights. "Yeah that's what Brittany and Santana like to call this room."

Dani looked inside. The room was spacious, even with the king sized bed in the middle of the room. The walls were painted tan, the floors were hardwood. The room faced out towards the beach giving a perfect view of the sun setting across the horizon. "Orgy room? I don't get it…"

Quinn shrugged. "Me neither. I guess it's because the bed can comfortably fit three..." Quinn quickly added, "Or four people easily."

Brittany kicked off her shoes and jumped on the bed. "I want to sleep here… Can't we share like we did last time?"

Quinn shook her head remembering what happened the last time Santana and Brittany visited her at the Hamptons. "I didn't get any sleep the entire time thanks to you and Santana."

Dani gasped. Quinn realized her words could be easily misconstrued. "It's not what you think Dani. I meant they spent the whole night talking back and forth."

Dani giggled. "Right…"

Quinn rolled her eyes and opened the sliding glass doors that led to the patio. "Awesome view!" Dani exclaimed.

Quinn nodded and motioned towards the patio stairs. "We can easily walk to the beach from here."

Dani's eyes met Quinn's. "We'll have to do that one night."

…..

Dani gazed up at the sky as she enjoyed the early afternoon sun that shined above. Like yesterday there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The beach was empty save for her and Brittany. Quinn had mentioned that this part of the beach was privately owned by her uncle.

The three girls had spent the night before watching movies and eating popcorn. Dani was beginning to enjoy Quinn and Brittany's company even with their quirks.

Dani and Brittany finished taking a quick swim in the ocean before lounging out on the beach. Dani kept glancing over at Brittany who was stretched out on her sunbed. The tall blonde's g-string bikini bottoms left little to the imagination. Not that Dani minded as she gazed at Brittany's toned legs that were shaped by years of dancing. Dani herself was wearing a black bikini that was sexy and highlighted her curves yet was still conservative.

"Dani!" Brittany cooed. "Could you put some lotion on my back?"

Dani almost fell out of her chair. "What?"

Brittany pointed at the bottle of sunscreen on the small table they had brought down to the beach. "Please…"

"Sure Britt…" Dani took a deep breath and reached for the bottle.

Brittany adjusted her reclinable sunbed so it was completely flat. She rolled over on her stomach lightly kicking her feet back and forth. Dani dripped some of the clear liquid on to the girl's back. "Ooh its cold…"

"Sorry…" Dani used her fingers to lightly rub the lotion onto Brittany's skin.

Brittany giggled. "That tickles!"

Dani cracked a slight smile making sure she kept her hands safely above Brittany's firm ass. She refused to succumb to any temptation these next two weeks. She worked quickly praying that Brittany wouldn't ask her to do her legs next. "There…"

"Could you put some more on?" Brittany had a sudden idea. "Maybe you could get on top of me so you can rub it in better."

Dani's eyes widened. Truly this girl was tempting her to take a bite of the forbidden apple. "I don't think that's such a good idea Brittany…"

Brittany frowned. "But the sun is going to burn me!" The cuteness in her voice was impossible to resist.

Dani bit her lip. "Fine!" She removed the beach towel she had wrapped around her waist knowing it would get in the way.

Dani straddled Brittany's lower back. Since both girls were in nothing more than their bikinis there was a great amount of skin to skin contact. The insides of Dani's thighs pressed up against Brittany's sides. Dani squeezed an even more liberal amount of sunscreen on her hands and went to work. She made sure to get every part of Brittany's back starting at her neck and shoulders down to her lower back. She used long strokes causing Brittany to moan softly. Dani too was getting turned on; she slowly started rocking her hips, sliding herself down against Brittany's ass.

Brittany could sense Dani's eagerness and felt slight traces of wetness. "Someone's getting excited." she teased.

Slightly embarrassed, Dani pulled herself together before she wound up throwing herself at Brittany and taking her right there on the beach. "I think you're all set Britt…"

"Go lower…" Brittany begged. "Please…"

"Now who's getting excited?" Dani whispered as she again repositioned herself so she could have access to Brittany's lower extremities.

Before Dani could indulge her fantasy of having her hands all over Brittany's fine ass and toned legs, Quinn's voice called out from across where they were sitting. "Am I interrupting something here?" Startled, Dani dropped the bottle of lotion on the ground.

Quinn was wearing a white tunic cover up over her swimsuit that still exposed her flat abs. She kicked off her sandals by the other girls' discarded footwear and sat down in Dani's chair. "I hope you don't mind me taking your seat D. You seem more comfortable lying on top of Brittany." Quinn smirked.

Dani started to speak. "This is totally not what it looks like…"

"Now where have I heard that before?" Quinn joked, knowing she had caught Santana and Brittany in the same compromising position many times before. "Oh that's right… when I caught Santana and Brittany scissoring right here on the beach."

Dani sat up. "Ha ha! Real funny Quinn…" Her eyes widened. "Wait! Santana and Brittany were scissoring right on the beach?"

"It's a good thing this is a private beach." Quinn replied. "You should have heard their excuse… It really was one of those '_you had to be there_' moments."

Brittany crossed her arms refusing to admit to the truth. "Santana was trying to get the poison out from that jellyfish sting."

"Oh I'm sure she was…" Quinn sarcastically replied.

Quinn took off her sunglasses and glanced over at Dani and Brittany. "You both could have waited for me first. It's not fair you two didn't let me join in on your fun."

Both Dani and Brittany's mouths dropped.

"I meant that you should have waited for me before you went swimming." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Really you two need to get your minds out of the gutter. Oh and thanks for using up all my sunscreen."

Dani crossed her arms. "It's not our fault that you were still in your room getting ready."

"It takes time to look this good." Quinn proudly proclaimed.

"We're at the beach Q! Not the Oscars!" Dani glanced at Quinn's soft legs. "But you really look hot." Dani realized what she said and put her hands over her mouth. "I mean hot if I were interested… I mean I am but I meant if you were interested…"

"Maybe I am…" Quinn giggled. "And you don't have to be so nervous around me D. You're beginning to sound more like Berry with your rambling."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Am not!"

"I'm just kidding D… You're way more fun to be around." Quinn glanced at the feathers that were tattooed next to the words '_You make me beautiful_' on Dani's side. She lightly traced her fingers over them. "I love your tattoos D."

"Thanks Q…" Dani blushed.

Quinn sat back taking in the sun. "I have the whole week planned out."

"Beach, beach, and more beach!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Well that too… I was thinking we could hit the clubs tonight. Tomorrow I wanted to go out somewhere special to celebrate. Maybe we could go shopping beforehand." Quinn mentioned

"Celebrate what exactly?" asked Dani.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know… New beginnings… Your record deal… My first successful year at Yale… Brittany being a Mathematical Genius who one day may solve all the world's problems such as world hunger."

"I already have an idea to end hunger." Brittany reached into her backpack and pulled out a drawing pad. "I'm working on a brand new invention I call '_Breadstix on the Go_'. I named it after the restaurant… So what do you think?" She held up the pad so her friends could get a better look.

Quinn and Dani glanced at Brittany's design plans. "This looks just like a rocket launcher…" Dani stated.

Brittany nodded. "But instead of rockets we load breadsticks into it and we shoot them at anyone who's hungry. I already developed a prototype."

"You actually tested this out?" Dani gasped.

"It still needs some work; Sam wound up getting hit by a breadstick going over a hundred miles per hour and almost lost an eye." Brittany flipped to the next page. "I also converted a flamethrower into a marinara dispenser." Brittany pointed to her design. "The marinara sauce shoots out the cylinder through the pipe and strikes the valve which ignites a small flame which warms up the sauce while it's being dispensed."

The two other girls just stared at Brittany.

"It also works with Breadstix's very own special oil dipping sauce." Brittany added. "Yummy!"

Quinn's expression turned dead serious. "Brittany that dipping sauce is highly flammable. I'm surprised the health inspector even allows Breadstix to sell it to the public."

"Flammable? So is that good?" asked Brittany.

Quinn shook her head. "No… that's bad Britt… really bad…"

A realization hit Brittany. "Uh-oh…"

"Uh-oh?" Dani was beginning to get worried.

"I kind of lent my dispenser to Lord Tubbington so he could test it out." Brittany admitted.

Dani glanced over at Quinn. "So what were you saying about Brittany solving all the world's problems?"


End file.
